Advancements in semiconductor device processing can allow for the manufacture of scaled-down channel length transistors. These scaled-down channel lengths can enable better intrinsic Radio Frequency (RF) characteristics of RF Field Effect Transistors (RF-FETs). However, at the same time it becomes more difficult to wire these RF FET devices in a way that provides acceptable amounts of parasitic capacitance and electro-migration, such that these improvements of RF characteristics can be maintained for the large gate widths needed in RF products
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.